User talk:Le717/Archive1
Good Grief... Is that who I think it is? Is this the same Le717 I knew in beta? RE: Capctha It's strange, I've never known any wiki to do that before. It may be something to do with number of edits. Try making a couple on mainspace pages and see if it clears up. Is Rioforce Online? MassiveSodaDuck 19:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC)is your bro online? Chat Wy aren't you on chat? (nexus) [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 20:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Daily Missions We, uh, have a daily mission template: TEMPLATE REMOVED TO REMOVE CATEGORIES. Sorry you wrote all of those, but...can you change them? What do you mean by "the text in the mission"? And why does everyone use my sig? :P RE: Template Try to use the template, it's actually exactly the same with a few minor changes. RE: Alec Warper Alec grazed the corner of the Manual of Style, yes. Coming from a writer, I'd have to say that he was trying to enhance the sentimental value of the section. Yes, it's probably a good idea to mention that on the Weekly News. Still, the edit isn't something we'd ban him for, although I'll talk to him about remaining in the third person and trying to keep personal feelings out of things. Again, though, it wasn't what I'd call a "biggie". [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 LXF Files How do you get an LXF File on the wiki? Jon002 Thx! Jon002 Models Where are you getting these models? Jon002 Music You may want to add something that says that it's the music rather than just adding the player. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 22:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Frostburgh I actually think I recorded everything in Frostburgh... At least, I've got a lot of video of it. I've been meaning to upload it for a while, never got around to it. I will eventually. Massive? No, not back... Yeah, um... I think he disabled his account. H1 1 AM T00 AMAZ1NG T0 TALK T0 Y0U 02:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: LXF Files (Again) ok, I will do that. But where do I find the official models? I don't have them in my "BrickModels" folder. The only folder there is is a folder called "UserMade". Jon002 RE: Jetpacks I'm quite aware that jetpacks are real. I watched Jamesster fly all day today. I'm confused though, F2P players are getting them but not members? Oh well, it may actually be just to prove to you all that members aren't the only ones getting surprises. :P [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Audio Le717, How do I open the audio files to listen to them? So I can upload them to wiki? Jon002 YTMusicPlayer Help You. Serious. :D Well, I'm trying to put it on my profile on the Brickbook wiki. ( http://brickbook.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferfature ) I need it visible, and auto start. :D If you're really gonna do this, I might drop dead. :P Ferfature 19:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you check the chat? Thanks. Reply - Fraps compressor I use Any Video Converter, it's got a nice selection of formats and stuff. Redirects Stop adding the delete template to redirect pages. Blue Pants should redirect to Blue Pants on the pants page. Fong Shader should redirect to Master Fong Shader. It makes it easier for people to find the page they're looking for. Chat Glitch Sorry, It's the glitch, so I could't type And the answer is no. Evil Parental Controls (angry) 01:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes I can 01:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Glitch Pic Thanks for the Pic. I put it in my folder of data so you can take it down if you want 01:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: Good news! It turns out I had the original Vector E. Spam pic on my laptop, so I added that as well 01:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hah, No Need To Worry It's not supposed to be organized or anything like that. The gallery is just supposed to show the personal images/screenshots that I've uploaded, in order of upload date. More for my own reference than anything else. And really, when my wikia username and email address are the same, who really cares? It's not like my password is shown or anything... right? --PeabodySam 00:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Textures My question was if he was using the extracted .gfx files or tracing over screenshots, not where he was getting screenshots from, but thanks, it answered my question anyway. Thanks I think I'm well enough to return for now. Indeed, it was a family death that I was referring to, and one that hit me very hard. But thanks for your condolences; I appreciated them. --PeabodySam 18:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Locale http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/rioforce/LegoUniverse/LU-Files/Live-1/locale.txt Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:02, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Who Are You, Again? Hi le why did you say hello Skides.... hmmm do I know you? http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Le717/Tub_O%27_Bricks/Pad_of_Scratching Im sorry but its been so long and I forgot most of my friends : ( -Skides Reply When the entire page needs improvement from the ground-up, there's nothing to even put, it flat-out needs improvement. :P If you're really that concerned about "No reason given", then fix up the page and remove the template. :P Ok, Mr. HTML and CSS Expert... Would it be possible to recreate the html and css design code on my blog on another site like this? Like copying all the code by viewing the page source and modifying it to fit dropbox? I'm not too happy with some wordpress.com limits, and if this is possible, I might just move my entire blog to there and keep my wordpress blog as a backup. 01:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) It will be difficult. There are also PHP services & JS scripts running on a wordpress blog. Those are made for the security & the visual effects. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] :( I'm sorry to hear of the loss of your dog. It's very hard to lose someone who you see almost everyday. Hope all is well besides that and hope to see you soon. V''ector'' :^ That. Greetings If there is I one I dislike most, it's people feeling down. Whenever I see someone down, I automaticly make it my number 1 priority to try to help them feel better. Losing pets can be hard. I've lost 7. (all fish, but fish still count, right?) Just stoped by to give some encourgement, so I guess I'll end here V''ector'' P. S. Sounds like someone could use some Wasa and Nutella Thanks Vector. That was very encouraging that you will help someone feel better. Thanks again. ;) As for some Wasa and Nutella, I'm not @ home today. Maybe you can send me some via the chat instead! :P Oh, and if you would like, I can fix up a sig for you and include your render in it. ;) 20:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *Insert Sad Face Here* I heard you lost your dog today, and I'm sorry to hear about that... :( Prototron Sig No problem As for my sig, I'd love if you could add it. I've tried a few times and, um, it didn't go very well Thanks Vector Pictures Dude, I'M ''a kid, and I find nothing wrong with those. Things can get worse, ever watch Winx Club? The people on there wear... *shivers* I see nothing wrong with those pictures only one of them even shows the TINIEST bit of, you know, SKIN. And that's something that, if you go outside or into a town, you'd see anyway. Roseann Shadowflame 19:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Roseann Basically, I see it breaking this universal Wikia rule: http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_use#User%20Conduct "Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; " If it's just me, OK. But I would hate for some message to come in saying we were breaking Wikia laws. 19:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :What the heck? How do they break ''any of that? Seriously? :| Thanks Thanks for the texture and sorry I rushed you. -Skides I forgive you. I saw your comment on the blog, and that same things happens to me too, so I understand. ;) As for the texture, rio usually makes those, but he wasn't home at that time, and as I've watched him make them every time and he gave me permission to make them (as ling as he sees how I've put them together), I can make then. Are the brows correct? I showed them to rio and he said they were the correct ones, but if they weren't, he knows another one that can be used. 21:38, April 23, 2012 (UTC)